Be My Bad Boy
by Dumb Human Like U
Summary: Burt has past away and Kurt is going through some changes.  Starting with moving, changing schools, and a whole new Kurt.  Where will his new life lead him.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kurt sat there looking at the body of the man that had been his father for all of his life until three minutes ago. The doctor had tried everything he could to get him to come back as Kurt stood in a corner across the room. It turned out that his heart had just given out and there was no coming back. It seemed like the whole world was crashing down on him. It didn't seem fair; he had lost his mother when he was seven and now seventeen he lost his father. He sat there looking at his father's face just praying to anyone who would listen that he would open his eyes.

This couldn't be happening just the other day they were arguing about Kurt going to go see The Sound of Music and now he was planning his father's funeral. It just didn't seem right to him, of all the people it could have happened to it didn't have to be his father, it could have been anyone else's but why his dad, why now?

After he had talked to the coroner he called the funeral home they had used with his mother and set up the viewing and showing. He called his mother's father and told him what had happened, followed by his aunt, Carol, and Mercedes. Just those few calls and everyone knew.

Two days later his grandfather came up from Westerville and helped him pack his belongings and decide what they would be getting rid of. Tomorrow was the viewing and Kurt didn't want to think about anything besides just trying to get though this week. When he was completely settled into his new home he was transferring schools, to the school his grandfather wanted him to go to, Dalton Academy.

About a month later he had all of his belongings packed and in the moving truck. He already had his uniform for his new school, a new satchel for his school books, new shoes just for the hell of it but what his grandfather didn't know was that he was going for a completely new look. When he had turned thirteen his father had put him in self defense classes which turned out he did pretty well in Muai Thai. As it turned out he picked it up real quick and enjoyed it.

The next thing he knew, he was willing to change everything about himself, he went to a tattoo place and handed over his fake ID Puck had got made for him, got quite a few new piercings, three in each ear, a nose piercing, an eyebrow piercing, a Medusa (a piercing right in the middle of his upper lip), snake bites, both his nipples, his navel and a Prince Albert. He even got a nice dragon tattoo on his back going from his shoulder blades down to the base of his spine. When he told the tattoo artist that he didn't care how long it took he was getting it down right then and there. As for his clothes he went shopping. He started to ditch his designer clothes and went for all the T-shirts that had skulls, dragons, even flames. As for pants black skinny jeans and ripped blue jeans were pretty much all he had. He bought a few pairs of biker boots and black converse.

He just looked around the internet and started to learn more about sex so that he could just forget who he was and become someone new. The old Kurt Hummel was leaving and the new Kurt Hummel was going to come out to play. He wasn't going to be used and let others tell him what he was going to do with his life any more.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kurt walked into Dalton and went to his first class. It was some history class that he barely listened in but he swore to his grandfather that he would do his best and make good grades. As he started to walk around he saw that some of the guys actually running down the hallways and stairs. So following them he started to look around. Tapping the boy who had cut him off on the shoulder he straightened himself.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on here?" Kurt asked once the other boy turned around. He noticed that he had dark hair that was under a lot of gel control and a pair hazel eyes that looked wide with shock.

"Um…Yeah the Warblers are giving an impromptu performance. It kind of shuts the school down." The dark haired boy said looking the lighter haired boy over. He took in the piercings and the empty look in the boy's blue eyes. "Blaine Anderson." He held out his hand and waited for the other boy to say something.

"Kurt…Hummel." He shook the hand politely and just looked the other boy over. "So um…the glee club here is cool?"

"Yeah, they're ROCK STARS!" He looked down at his feet and then back up to the empty blue eyes that said so much. "I know a short cut come on," he grabbed Kurt's hand and literally dragged him to the senior commons. Once there he walked away from the new kid and joined his friends.

Kurt tried not to sway back and forth or enjoy watching the Warblers sing. Even though none of these new guys understood what he was going through he knew that he had to show some emotion so he just let a small smile show on his face. It also didn't help that he had been thinking about the shorter boy before him bent over one of the many couches with Kurt's dick rammed up his ass. After getting past those thoughts he waited for Blaine to walk back up to him.

"So what did you think?" Seeing the slightest smile he hoped he had reached the new kid.

"Not bad but you need to do more than two-step if you want to beat New Directions." Kurt walked away and went to his next class.

As the week went on Blaine kept on popping up in his head and he kept on showing up in person. He would asked Kurt if he was getting use to the classes and when Kurt's grandfather told him at the end of his first week that he was making him board he almost ran off. More time at that damn school and he didn't have anyone to talk to, besides Blaine but he wanted so much more than just friendship with him. So on Sunday he threw a few normal outfits into a bag and a few pictures of his old life plus a few of his favorite books. He went to the dorm room the head of housing told him he would be in. It turned out he was boarding with none other than Blaine fucking Anderson. This was going to be pure torture for his nightly jacking off if he was going to be in the bed next to him.

"Well, I heard I was getting a roomie after two years of being here. So what do you think? That whole side is yours by the way and this side is mine."

"Yeah nice." He went to his side and threw the bag he had onto the bed and the suitcase he had full of his uniforms. He started to hang his clothes up and looked around at his desk. Great his laptop was going to look really weird compared to his new persona. "So, you're the lead soloist here?"

"Yeah, got it last year. It was a hard battle at first to get use to being here. So um…what do you do for fun?" Blaine answered reflection on his past.

"I use to sing with New Directions, I still do my daily Muai Thai runs but it's not like that matters any more. I can't use them here. I checked. So I guess I'll just have to take up something around here to keep me occupied from getting into fights." He said as he put a picture of his mom and dad on his nightstand.

A light bulb went off in Blaine's head but he would have to see if Kurt stuck around for much longer before he even brought up that subject. "You sing?"

"Yeah why?" Kurt turned around and looked the shorter boy in the eye.

"Just thought that maybe you'd like to audition for the Warblers. We're always looking for new voices." Blaine kept eye contact until he couldn't take the azure stare anymore.

"What are you some kind of recruiter as well? I don't think I would want to sing against my friends. Sorry." Not knowing why the other boy looked away he just walked over and sat on his bed.

"Nah man that's okay. So what does bring you here to Dalton?" Blaine sat on his bed and looked at Kurt hoping to get to know the other boy better.

"Grandfather wanted me to come here. Said that I needed more structure in my life now that my dad passed away and all. But right now I just don't give a shit. I think the whole new facial accessories scared the old man. Hell he hasn't seen half of what I got going on." A smirk graced his lips.

"What do you mean by that?" Blaine cocked his head to the side.

Kurt smiled a crocked smile and pulled off his T-shirt. When he did he turned around and showed off the lovely tribal dragon tattoo and then took it all the way off and turned around. "Got some hardware below the belt too. Maybe one day when I find an actual gay man I might be able to use it on him."

"Um…wow." Blaine was just thinking that with all that metal he would set off a metal detector and would have to strip…but what if it still when off? Did that mean that he would have to pull down his pants too? Just thinking about what was going on below the taller boy's belt had him salivating.

"Blaine you're drooling. Just thought I should tell you. So now you won't freak out when I take off my shirt. Oh and I sleep in the nude. If you happen to see my naked ass don't scream okay. I won't try and rape your straight ass."

"Um I'm gay Kurt." Blaine was about to start laughing.

"Well then maybe I might just rape you if you're willing." Kurt pulled the T-shirt back on and threw some of his personal hygiene products into the bathroom. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Want anything?"

_Yeah you on my bed naked_…Blaine shook his head to clear away his dirty thoughts. "Um just coffee."

"Cool, see ya when I get back." Kurt walked out. About half way down the hallway he realized that he didn't know where to go or what Blaine liked so he walked back into the room. When he did he saw Blaine at his desk working he hoped on homework. "Hey what kind of coffee and where do I go?"

"I forgot you're still new here. I'll show you the best place to get coffee here on campus and then afterwards I can show you some of the best shops in Westerville." Blaine stood up and walked up to Kurt.

"No thanks just tell me where to get the coffee and I'm good." Kurt looked at him and started to slowly back away.

"I'll still show you."

Blaine walked ahead of him and started to point out other people's rooms, correction other Warblers' rooms. It got kind of annoying but Blaine was trying to make him feel comfortable and he could understand that, it was what the old Kurt would have done. And that fact that Blaine was wearing some tight pants that hugged his ass just made the view oh so more appealing.

Half listening, half checking Blaine out Kurt walked behind him and found himself liking the sound of the shorter boy's voice. He wanted to see if those lips were as soft as they looked. His hair was somewhat gelled down but a few curls were showing through. Every time Blaine would look back at him he would stare into those hazel eyes and just wonder what they would look like filled with passion.

As he walked he started to think about showing the dark haired boy all that he had learned from the internet. When they reached the kitchen Blaine showed him where the espresso machine was, the coffee grounds, and the (believe it or not) Styrofoam cups and plastic lids. They each made their own drinks and Kurt made himself a sandwich. One the way back they started to talk about classes and once again Blaine was singing the praises of the Warblers. Kurt kept on telling him that no he wasn't going to join.

Later on that night Blaine was laying in bed trying to get some sleep when he heard Kurt stripping. Pretending to be asleep he watched as the other boy took off his shirt first. The tattoo moved with his back muscles, when he turned around and started to work on the belt. Blaine sucked in his breath as it hit the mattress and half expected Kurt to start stroking himself like he had seen in porns. Instead he just took off his pants and laid them across his desk chair. The only article of clothing left was his skin tight boxer-briefs. He then stood next to his bed and started to get in. Blaine could have sworn that Kurt said earlier that he slept in the nude. Just as he was closing his eyes completely he saw the underwear come off.

Kurt looked over and thought that his roommate was sound asleep and started to let his hand drift down to his stomach and to the semi-hard erection he was sporting. Making a tight fist around the shaft of his cock and started to work his hand up and down but not touching the head. He saw Blaine in his head naked and on his back. He was begging for Kurt to fuck him and he was so willing to what the other boy wanted. He pictured the other boy touching himself with one hand and prepping his entrance with the other.

Not paying any attention to whether or not he was making noise he let out a small moan. Blaine watched as the blankets were that around Kurt's waist and saw that Kurt was jerking off. Feeling himself getting hard he slipped his hand down to his erection and started to masturbate in time with Kurt's motions. Just as he was starting to get into it Kurt threw off the covers and showed him what he was handling below said blanket and sheets. Blaine somehow manages to remove his pajama bottoms and kick off his blanket.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye Kurt looks over and sees Blaine touching himself. Getting the courage up he stands up and walks over to the other boy's bed and joins him. He kissed the pink lips that were slightly open and ran his hand down to the erection that now had precome dripping from the slit. Blaine moved to the point to where he had Kurt in between his legs. He started to move his hips looking for more friction. It felt so good having someone else touching him. The fact that he was letting this boy he hardly new do this to him didn't bother him one bit there was something about this boy that told him that they both needed this but Kurt needed it more.

Just as Kurt lined up their cocks Blaine slid his hand down and gripped Kurt's ass, pulling him closer so that they could just hump each other. Kurt started to buck wildly against the other boy and moaned out as he felt something great. Trying not to make too much noise Kurt started to suck on Blaine's neck which in turn caused him to wrap his legs around Kurt's waist and gave himself over to the feeling. When Blaine couldn't hold back anymore he felt hot jets of come shooting between them. Kurt, who had yet to come, moved down and started to lick the come off of Blaine's chest and stomach. Something about it made Blaine want to try something.

Blaine pushed Kurt onto his back and started to clean up his mess but also to start pumping Kurt's dick. Soon he had all the come cleaned up and was sucking on the head of the dick in front of him. He tasted so good. That was something that he couldn't believe. Kurt got his hands into the gelled hair and started to moan out at the feel of a tongue on his dick. There was just so much to feel and it all felt so good. Before he knew it his balls tighten up and he tries to pull Blaine away before he comes but Blaine just stays where he is and swallows every drop as Kurt comes into his mouth and down his throat.

Kurt pulled his new roommate up into his arms and kissed him tasting himself on his lips. They just cuddled there until Blaine looked up at the taller boy.

"We could just do this at night and not let anyone know?" Blaine asked.

"Fuck buddies?" Kurt thought it over. "Yeah I could so keep doing this. But are you willing to go all the way? And I do mean my dick up your ass and vice versa? I so want to fuck your nice round ass." Kurt slid his hand down and grabbed his ass.

"Oh yeah, I so will go all the way, but protection. I don't want to think about getting pregnant."

"Wait, you're a carrier?" Kurt pulled back a little and looked Blaine in the eye.

"Yeah, my parents made me go get tested when I came out. I figured it was a nice piece of knowledge to have since I will be having sex with guys."

Kurt started to kiss him again. "You have no idea. We could have made a big mistake. I could have fucked you tomorrow and we could have ended up being parents. Not that at one point I didn't think about it, but it was more set in the future."

Kurt pulled Blaine to him and they just lay in each other's arms and fell asleep.


End file.
